


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by Malmo722



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Secret Crush, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722
Summary: Betty finds herself playing a round of seven minutes in heaven after lying about her crush for years.





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a couple of days ago and forgot to put it up here. 
> 
> I edited this myself so sorry if there are mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy clean cut Jug!

Betty Cooper did not want to be in Archie Andrews basement playing seven minutes in heaven. She felt like she was too old for this silly game. They were seniors in high school, most of them were already having sex, a little kissing was nothing. 

But Betty was not like most of her senior classmates. She knew that kissing whoever she had to kiss that night would be a very big deal considering there was only one person in that circle she really wanted to kiss.

She had done a good job of hiding her feelings for the past three and a half years. At any sleepover she found herself at she always admitted to having a big fat crush on Archie; the gorgeous, red-headed quarterback that took every girls breath away. It was common knowledge that Betty was into Archie. Quiet, kind, blonde Betty Cooper loved the hottest guy in school. It was a joke and Betty was fine with that just as long as no one knew who she truly pined for.

Archie loved to tease Betty about it and he loved the way her gaze made him feel. Betty may not have been popular but she was beautiful. The type of girl all the guys ignored but everyone secretly had wet dreams about. Archie loved flaunting himself in front of her. He liked stringing her along, making her squirm, making her sweat whenever he was near. 

But Betty was a very good liar.

She knew what the girls at her school were like; they were cruel and would tease, taunt and torture her about her crush. So Betty had to hide the truth, make something up to get them off her back but the truth was she had no interest in Archie. 

Her real crush was the raven haired best friend of said quarterback, Jughead Jones. 

Archie and Jughead’s friendship made no sense. Jughead didn't play sports, he wasn't vulgar, he wasn't obnoxious but instead was a straight A student like Betty. He was the head editor for the school newspaper, head of the debate team and student body president. He also volunteered at an animal shelter part time. 

Ever since his father, Forsythe Pendleton, turned his troubled life around and became mayor of Riverdale, Jughead had a dream of becoming the president. He had a knockout smile, dressed well and had a magnetic charisma. It was probably the reason Archie and he got along so well. People were drawn to both of them but for very different reasons.

Betty’s crush on Jughead didn’t come out of no where. She always noticed how handsome he was but had no reason to ever speak to him. Not until one afternoon she saw him at the Riverdale Public Library.

It was the beginning of their sophomore year, he was sitting at the same table as her on the opposite side and at the other end. Betty had finished her homework a while ago and was reading for pleasure.

Jughead was reading _Watchmen_. He was hunched over the book, his arms straining against his dress shirt. He had been working out with Archie and it was starting to show. His hair had fallen out of place and it bobbed in front of his face while he took in the material.

“Are you liking that?” Betty asked, finally gaining the courage to do so.

Jughead startled and looked at Betty with wide eyes. “What?” He replied.

“Are you liking _Watchmen_?” She asked again clarifying .

Jughead flashed a dazzling smile. “Um,” he ran his hand through his hair pushing it all back into place. “I like it but I think I’m too much of an optimist to identify with it. I think there are other ways to unite us and make the world better.” His smile grew. “It’s still really interesting though.”

“I wish I could be as optimistic as you. I think Moore’s right, we won’t stop trying to kill each other until there is a threat bigger than each other.” Betty looked away from him and wished the creeping flush in her cheeks would go away. 

“What are you reading?” He asked move down a chair.

A giggle escaped Betty’s lips. “ _The Bell Jar_.” She looked over at him and laughed.

“I hear that Sylvia Plath has a very sunny disposition.” Jughead joked.

“Yeah but just don’t leave her alone in the kitchen.” Betty immediately made a noise of disgust and her whole body flinched at her stupid joke. “That’s so offensive. I don’t know why I said that.” She shook her head bringing her hand to her cheek to soothe her embarrassment.

He laughed. “I’m Jughead Jones.” He said holding out his hand to her moving down to sit across from her.

“I know.” She grinned. “I’m Betty Cooper.” She took his hand in hers.

“I know, you are the only person who has a better grade point average than me. If it wasn’t for you I’d be at home in my hot tub with all the honeys.” He made the same face of disgust Betty had made earlier. “I don’t have any honeys. Women aren’t objects. I’m sorry.” He looked away from her his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

Betty laughed and that’s where their friendship began. They didn’t really acknowledge each other at school and Betty tried to ignore all the girls that flirted with him. She tried to not to feel hurt when he took other girls to dances and she never asked him about the only girlfriend he ever had, Ethyl Muggs. She couldn’t be jealous; she spent years in silence when she could have easily said something. 

They carried on their library friendship, helping each other with homework, exchanging favorite books and eventually talking about their other likes and personal lives.

“You know I can help you with Archie, you know that right?” Jughead told her as they looked for a book the librarian swore they had.

“I know,” she rolled her eyes. “You’ve offered many times.”

“I know but it must suck pining over someone for years and nothing ever happening.” He told her pulling out a book to look at its cover and putting it back.

“It’s okay, I’m not really interested in Archie anymore. I got over it.” She crouched down and raised a book up to him with an interesting cover. “Have you read this?” She asked.

Jughead shook his head. “So you’re just over him, just like that?” He questioned.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I never liked him. I just said that to get Veronica and her ghouls off my back.” Betty stood up and threw her arms up in frustration. “It’s not here.” She placed her hands on her hips.

“So you’ve had no crushes all through high school?” Jughead took a step towards her pushing up the sleeves of his shirt.

“I didn’t say that.” Betty glared at him.

“Do I know him?” He teased with a cocked eyebrow.

“You don’t not know him.” Betty tried to walk past him but he caught her by the wrist.

“Who is it Betty?” He interrogated.

She could feel her cheeks start to grow hot. “It doesn’t matter, it’s not a big deal.” She shook her head.

“Is it me?” He joked poking her in the side.

Betty looked away from him and her entire face went red.

Jughead read her reaction and his demeanour changed. “Is it me?”

Betty shifted uncomfortably in the aisle trying to break away from him. “Jug, please. It’s not,” she sighed. “I’ve dealt with it for this long, I know you’re not into me. Its fine.” She smoothed out her ponytail still not looking at him.

“Bets.” He whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him.

She finally looked at him with confusion in her eyes as she tried to understand what he was doing.

He took in the look on her face and leaned in, his lips lightly brushing against hers.

“I found it!” The librarian, Mrs. Downey, exclaimed coming around the corner.

Betty and Jughead stepped away from each other awkwardly rubbing the back of their necks. “Thanks so much, Mrs. Downey.” Jughead took a step forward and grabbed the book from her as Betty fled, gathering her things and leaving the library as fast as she could.

That was a week ago and now Jughead was sitting across from her while Veronica Lodge taunted her, encouraging her to spin the bottle. 

With a sigh Betty leaned forward and spun the bottle praying that it would land on anyone other than Archie. Seven minutes alone with Cheryl Blossom would be better than her arrogant pretend crush. 

Betty closed her eyes and took a swig of her beer regretting to agree to come, regretting to agree to play the game. She heard the bottle stop and Archie laughed. 

“Sorry Betty, these lips are going to have to elude you for another round. My boy Jug is just gonna have to do.” Archie teased.

Betty opened her eyes and looked up to see Jughead making his way across the circle, his hand outstretched to her. “Lets go.” He said motioning his head towards the old wood panelled closet in the 70’s styled basement.

Betty took his hand and headed over to the closet handing her half finished Corona to Veronica.Jughead ushered her in before him and closed the door.

They stared at each other in the faint glow of the low watt bulb that swung overhead. They both took deep breaths, the tension between them palpable.

“Hi.” Betty said.

“Hi.” Jughead replied as he took a step towards her, staggering for just a moment before he pushed her against the wall, his lean, warm, muscular body pressing against hers as their lips met.

Betty breathed the kiss in, her palms flat against the wall as his hands rested on her hips, his thumbs sneaking under her shirt rubbing small circles into the bare skin there. He tasted like the rum he had been drinking and he smelled like the Old Spice body wash he had been using since they met.

Jughead broke the kiss, catching his breath and resting his forehead against hers. “I have wanted to do that for so long.” He smiled.

“For the whole week you’ve known I liked you?” Betty joked.

He looked at her. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since you told that stupid Sylvia Plath joke all those years ago.” He admitted.

“What about Ethyl? What about the girls you’ve dated?” She asked trying to catch her breath.

“As much as I wish I hadn't done this, I dated them to dull my want for you. It never worked, that's why none of my relationships worked out.” He admitted.

Betty’s eyes went wide. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He questioned.

“Because I thought you were into Archie.” He shrugged.

Her head fell back and she let out a growl of frustration. “I gotta worse at lying.” She reprimanded herself. She righted herself and looked at him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him toward her.

They kissed, his lips were slightly chapped from the cold weather but still felt perfect against hers. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies innocently as the realization that this was finally happening set in for both of them. He pushed himself closer to her, nudging her knees apart with his own, edging closer to a spot where no other person had ever touched her.

“Jug, I'm a - I mean I haven't.” Betty began to stutter.

Jughead couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. “Betty, we have like 45 seconds left in this closet, that's not enough time to do that.”

Betty’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Cheryl said it only takes about 30 seconds.”

“Well, I feel bad for Cheryl cause she's been having some terrible sex.” He joked.

“And you're not a-“ Betty trailed off.

Jughead shook his head. “No, Ethyl.”

Betty nodded and tilted her face back up to kiss him just as the door flew open and Archie, Veronica and Cheryl stood at the threshold.

Betty and Jughead looked over at them slowly, still embraced. “Hey guys, what's up?” Jughead said.

“What the fuck bro? She's into me!” Archie exclaimed.

“I'm really not.” Betty told him. “Sorry bro.” She added with a wink.

Jughead grinned. “If you guys could give us another seven minutes that would be great.” He said leaning over to close the door and he and Betty picked up were they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
